I Told You One Day You'd Pay
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: Marian makes good on her threat that one day Robin would pay.


**AN: **Claireythefairy requested a kinky smutty fic based on Marian's "one day you will pay Robin of Locksley" comment from episode 2:7. My dark side and the little Marian that lives in my head's dark side were very willing to oblige. Hope you enjoy.

Marian lay comfortably in the master bedchamber of Locksley tired but not willing to sleep yet. Her and Robin had finally married a week previous and had been spending a good deal of their time since in bed not that she minded at all. Being able to be with him completely was better than she had imagined.

The candles in the room flickered and went out. With a sigh she got up and relit them gasping as the chilly air hit her bare skin. Glancing over at her soundly sleeping husband she smiled. _Poor_ _dear_ _she_ _must_ _have_ _really_ _worn_ _him_ _out_. Her smile turned devious as a thought came to her. Admittedly it wasn't the first time it had came to her but she had finally worked up enough courage and confidence in her ability to please him to attempt it.

Grabbing the ropes she had hidden nearby she carefully tied Robin's wrists to the bedposts thankful he hadn't woken yet. Leaning down she kissed him then whispered in his ear. "Time to wake up, darling."

Robin opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy smile which soon changed to his trademark smug grin, "Woman, I am not a machine. I know you cannot get enough of me but I do need sleep every now and then to function."

She gave him a warning look. "Keep talking like that and I may never let you touch me again." He gave her a look which clearly said liar. A look she ignored. She had more important things to get to.

She smiled mischievously at him before leaning down to give him a quick kiss. She pulled back just far enough so she could see into his eyes, "Oh, but you will not have to do a thing. Just lie there."

That one kiss, not to mention how attractive she looked with the candles illuminating her naked skin, quickly had him very willing to see to her desires. He moved his hand to reach up and pull her down for another kiss only to find he couldn't move. He looked and saw what had him held. He looked at Marian with his eyebrows drawn together his expression a mixture of confusion and worry, "Marian, why am I tied to the bed?"

"I thought I'd like to be in control for once."

"You know you could have just asked. I'm willing to do just about anything for you."

"I know but you tend to distract me rather easily and then I never get to do what I intended."

Robin smirked. "My touch makes you weak does it?"

Marian gave him a warning glance. "Do not gloat."

"So you are going to rape me is that it? I never would have taken you for the type to enjoy this sort of thing. Not that I'm complaining."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but to rape someone don't they have to be unwilling?"

"What makes you think I'm willing?"

She lowered her eyes down his body to the part of him that was already craving her and back meeting his gaze with a triumphant look in her blue eyes. "It's rather obvious that you are."

He sighed trying to hide his enthusiasm but the desire in his eyes made it clear just how eager he was. "Very well then, I am yours to do with as you please. Just don't hurt me, my love."

Marian smiled. She had been worried about what his reaction would be but he seemed more than willing to indulge her. "Wouldn't dream of it, handsome. I promise you will only feel pleasure." She was nervous but her curiosity and desire overwhelmed the feeling. He was tied unable to move. She could finally explore his body as he had done hers countless times.

He gave her a loving smile. "It doesn't take much effort for you to please me, my love. One touch or look is all takes."

She returned his smile. _Oh this was going to be fun. _She lifted her hand from the mattress revealing that she was holding a feather. Robin looked at her curiously before she began to lightly trail it over his body. She could feel the heat that was coming off him as the feather floated over his toned body.

His eyes darkened and he gasped as every nerve in his body came alive with each caress of the feather on his skin. His eyes pleaded with her. She put the feather down and trailed a finger down the center of his chest. He moaned and she smiled enjoying the power she had over him.

Slowly with caresses so light he wasn't even sure she was touching him she began to explore his muscles and tough skin. He squirmed towards her hand trying to force the touches he was beginning to need desperately but she stayed out of his reach. He groaned in frustration.

The groan turned to a sigh when she leaned down and kissed him. Her alluring softness was pressed against him. While her tongue explored his mouth, her hands ran over his shoulders and down his toned archer's arms.

She moved her lips to his ear gently biting and licking. Robin had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Her hot breath sent shivers through him. Her lips trailed down to his neck and he could feel her smile against him as she felt his quickened pulse against her lips. Her hands moved to his chest and this time he did moan as her nails tested the strength in his muscles.

Marian was thoroughly enjoying his reaction to her. His body had long fascinated her. There had been several times, even long before they had married, that she had to fight the urge to jump him and satisfy all her raging desire for him. She was placing soft wet kisses on his throat, enjoying the roughness of his beard against her soft skin, while her hands continued to caress his chest and stomach.

Robin felt like he was slowly being driven towards insanity as his desire for her took over his senses. His hands jerked in the ropes. He wanted to touch her. He needed to touch her. His voice sounded strangled when he spoke and he had to swallow to be able to get the words out. "Marian, please untie me."

She pulled back to look into his eyes pleased when she saw the fire burning in them. She could feel his wildly beating heart beneath her hand. She smiled. "Oh no, darling, I'm not quite done with you yet."

Robin groaned and lent his head back for a moment before smirking at her. "You are enjoying this far too much."

"Are you saying you are not enjoying it?"

He didn't answer as the smug grin on her beautiful face clearly said she knew exactly how much he was enjoying this.

She leant down giving him a gentle, loving kiss. "Just lie back and enjoy. As many times as you have driven me crazy I think you owe me at least once where I return the favor."

Just looking at her tended to set fire to him having her touching and kissing him was the sweetest kind of torture and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He didn't want embarrass himself by coming undone before her. Nonetheless he smiled at her. "I do not think I have much of a choice under the circumstances."

He was awed by her fascinated expression and the love that shone in her eyes as her hands caressed his body. Of course it wasn't the first time a woman had touched him but none of those women could even come close to making him feel what Marian could with one simple touch. That she wanted to touch him like this and was apparently enjoying it as much as he did when he touched her the same way made him feel like the luckiest man alive to have such a wonderful woman as his wife.

All coherent thought vanished when she touched her lips to his chest. Her hair floated over him adding to the caresses of her tongue and electrifying his skin. Everywhere her lips and tongue went he caught fire, his skin silently begging for more of her touch. His breathing became labored as the world narrowed to him and her and the dizzying sensations that were making his body weak.

Her lips had reached his stomach and he could feel her hand caressing the inside of his thigh. His muscles there tensed and his breath caught anticipating her touch. When it came he moaned loudly as fire shot though his entire system and pooled in the part of him that was now aching for her.

She just smiled up at him before drawing him into the heat and wetness of her mouth. He called her name as his entire body tensed then shuddered. He talked in between gasps. "You are killing me, my love."

She spoke against him her warm breath causing another shudder to ripple through him. "No, I'm loving you and you darling are loving it."

He managed a weak laugh. He was too much in fact. It had taken every ounce of control he possessed to not explode the moment he had felt her mouth around him. He was determined to please her though and she evidently wanted to drive him mad with lust.

Her mouth again enclosed him and the moan he let out reverberated off the walls. His heart felt like it would pound out if his chest. His gasping breathes and moans filled the night air as he gave himself over to this heavenly feeling.

He had never felt a need like this. He thought he had desired her before but he had yet to feel this. Every part of him ached for her. He felt as if he didn't have her soon he would die. He could feel himself growing dangerously hard and knew if she didn't stop soon it would be too late for him to give her any pleasure.

Thankfully Marian sensed the problem and pulled away gently caressing his fringe off his forehead and planting small kisses on his face until his breathing returned to normal and the fires raging inside him died to slow smoldering embers.

Then she caught him up in the inferno again smiling as she did so. The fires quickly raged again demanding satisfaction. He needed to be inside her as much as he needed air. He tried to wiggle away from her so he could preserve his dignity but she just followed. He let out a very frustrated groan. This was more than any man could endure yet he was helpless to do anything about it since his hands were literally tied. Somehow he found his voice which came out as a strangled croak. "Marian."

She lifted her head from him giving him a loving smile, her eyes filled with the same need he was feeling. He watched transfixed as she positioned herself over him. He could feel her tempting heat so close to him yet she didn't join their bodies. She just stayed there looking down on him with a very self-satisfied gleam in her eyes. "God above, Marian, please."

They both moaned when she sank down over him their bodies joining in one smooth motion. Their eyes closed savoring the sensations coursing through them as she slowly began to move over him. Robin broke the silence. "Marian, think you could untie me now? I'd like to be able to touch you."

Marian opened her eyes and laughed before reaching to untie the ropes binding him. Once she had freed him he surged up against her his hands caressing her beautiful, perfect curves and his lips claimed hers in a kiss of passion and absolute love.

She had one hand fisted in his hair while the other trailed down the muscles of his back: the nails softly digging into his flesh causing him to groan loudly. His hands had moved to her hips guiding her movements while his lips very busy at her neck: the contrast between his rough beard and soft lips was intoxicating but nothing compared to the immense pleasure that coursed through her as they moved together.

Their mutual moans filled the air. He pulled her into another kiss. He could feel her gasp against his mouth; he felt her muscles starting to shudder around him with each thrust. He grabbed her tightly around the waist and moved her under him. With a devious grin he reached between their moving bodies and that was all it took. Marian tensed and cried out, her muscles convulsing around him.

He had to take a deep breath not to succumb to his own release. He wasn't ready to end this just yet so he stopped his movements waiting on her to come back from the pleasure filled oblivion she had just been sent to. He placed soft kisses on her face, neck and lips until her breathing returned to normal and her pulse slowed its erratic beating.

When she opened her eyes she had the dazed contented look she always had after this. He never loved her more than during these moments. He brushed a sweaty curl off her forehead. "I love you so much, Marian."

She smiled at him before wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. "That's good because I happen to love you too, Robin." Her smile turned teasing. "Do you want to talk all night or do you want to finish this?"

He smirked at her. "What do you think?"

She didn't answer just pulled him into a kiss which he responded to with great enthusiasm. He began to move powerfully against her eager for his own release now that hers had been seen to. He gasped and moaned as she raked her nails down his back her hands grabbing onto his butt forcing him further into her. She started kissing and gently biting his neck and shoulders and he knew he was lost. With one final thrust he came undone groaning into her ear and shuddering violently against her.

When he had enough energy to, he moved his weight off her and pulled her tightly against him giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She sighed against him as her fingers lazily drew circles on his chest.

It took a few moments but he eventually regained the coherence to speak and asked what had been in the back of his mind since this little escapade began. "Marian, where did you learn all that?"

She glanced up at him shyly biting her lip. "I've been talking to Djaq. She gave me a few suggestions."

A shocked look crossed Robin's face. "You talked to Djaq? Wait. What all have you talked to her about?" He held up a hand as she was about to answer him, "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know."

A few moments passed in contented silence. She could hear the laughter in Robin's voice when he next spoke. "So did you like being in control?"

There was no way she was going to answer than and give him a reason to be more smug than he already was. "I thought it would be a good way to fulfill a promise I made long ago." He gave her a questioning look. "I told you one day you would pay, Robin of Locksley."

He laughed. "That I did in the most pleasant way possible. You can make me pay anytime you wish, my love."

She smirked at him. "Enjoy it did you?"

"Just a little but next time I could do without the tying up part if you don't mind."

"Oh but that was the most enjoyable aspect."

He pouted. "For you maybe, for me it was torture not being able to touch you."

She leaned in softly meeting his lips with hers. She spoke against his lips and he shivered. "Guess I'll have to make it up to you then."

She laughed as he grabbed her and rolled her under him. "I think you've had enough fun for one night. It's my turn."

She smiled at him mischievously. "Are you sure you have enough energy left for that, handsome?"

"I always have enough for you, my love."

Her last thought was that she rather liked this being married thing. Then all thought was blocked out as his lips found hers and they again surrendered to that wonderful world of passion and love where nothing existed but them.


End file.
